videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek: Let's Go Tower Defense Play!
is a Tower Defense game where players get to help Shrek and the gang defend Far Far Away from the villains lead by Rumpelstiltskin. Playable Characters Shrek A powerful all-rounder. Using his Ogre Strength to his advantage, no one can mess with everyone's favorite ogre. *Special Ability: Ogre Roar - Shrek makes a powerful roar which can send all enemies back to the start. Princess Fiona She maybe one tough princess but she also a strong fighter who can outsmart, outmatch and outwit any villains. *Special Ability: Ogress Aria - Fiona can rain down a hail of song notes to deal additional damage to oponnents. Donkey Donkey is here and he's ready to dance. *Special Ability: Dronkey Squadron - Donkey call upon his offsprings to wreak havoc on his enemies. Puss in Boots With his outstanding fighting style and lightning reactions, bad guys will be begging for mercy. *Special Ability: Hypno Puss - Stun those who gets in his way, leaving them to stand still. Unlockable Characters Red Riding Hood Lil' Red's here for a Tower Defence Game * Special Ability: Twisted Basket - When Lil' Red puts her basket down, A tornado will send enemies to oblivion. Gingy No one gets past this gingerbeard man...ALIVE! *Special Ability: Cookie Crush - Summons Mongo to obliterate foes. Pinocchio He may wants to be a real boy, but he can help save the day. *Special Ability: Puppet Play - Pinocchio will fling a few strings to control a nearest foe or two. Doris This one Ugly Stepsister packs a mean punch! *Special Ability: Let your Villains be Villains! - Slows all enemies for a short time. Big Bad Wolf When enemies need blowing away, BBW is on the case! *Special Ability: Huff 'n' Puff Hurricane - Blow away all bad guys in sight. Rapunzel She is one mean, lean turncoat so don't tell Charming about what she's up to. *Special Ability: Hair Raid - Uses her hair to form shields to other players. Snow White Even a princess can join the battle. *Special Ability: Critters Amok! - Send an army of critters to bring down a wave of enemies. Sleeping Beauty Not only she wants to help, She's willing to take a nap by the time she's done dealing with villains. *Special Ability: Good Night - Fall alsleep to trip up oncoming enemies. Cinderella Another princess joins the battle. *Special Ability: Glass Armour - Weaken all enemies on the map. Artie The King of Far Far Away is here to help, ready to aid Shrek and the Gang. *Special Ability: Excalibur Rise! - Increase the attack and speed of towers and allies for brief amount of time. Brogan This Ogre powerhouse is urging to keep those villains at bay. *Special Ability: CHARGE! - Summon a band of Ogres to reinforce your position. Cookie This ogre is really cookin' up some trouble. *Special Ability: Chimichangas Away! - Hurl a Chimichanga to lure enemies. No peckish villains shall resist it's spicy smell. Gretched An Ogress ready for anything. *Special Ability: She'll Fix It - Recharge the Kingdom Health slightly. Enemies *'Peasant' - The basic punching bag enemies. Slow and weak. *'Knight' - Like peasants, Knights are slow and weak but with their light armour, they have better defence against attacks. *'Guard' - Slow and sturdy foe. *'Evil Gnome' - Slow and they can die easily in one hit. Usually come in big numbers. *'Pumpkin' - Moves faster than the Evil Gnomes but they come in fewer numbers. *'Evil Tree' - Slow but powerful enemies that can use their claws for a little bit damage. *'Witch' - Fast flying foes that can fly over walls. *'Pirate' - Average enemies. *'Troll' - Slow and tough enemies that can topple towers and walls with bombs. *'Stone Warrior' - Slow and they take a lot of punches before bringing this threat down. *'Giant Knight' - Sub Boss. Sometimes, they come in pairs. *'Wizard' - Powerful Wizards can use thier lightning attack to zap a player. *'Cyclops' - A Big Cyclops. Can be fought as the last enemy in almost every levels. Towers *'Crossbow' - Standard Tower. Fires an arrow. *'Lightning Rod' - Shoots a lightning ray that shock multiple enemies. *'Catapult' - Slow but powerful tower that can fire a rain of rocks. Can cause splash damage. *'Rocket Launcher' - Fires 3 homing rockets that can cause splash damage. *'Canon' - Fires a bomb. Very powerful attack with slow reload time. Can cause splash damage *'Ice Cream Launcher' - Fires an ice cream which can freeze enemies. *'Sticky Bomb' - Slows all enemies equally well. *'Fart Bomb' - Stuns enemies in sight. *'Apple Launcher' - It fires a Poison Apple to poison the enemies. Bosses *Prince Charming *Lord Farquaad *Rumpelstiltskin *Fairy Godmother *The Japanese General Category:Shrek Category:Dreamworks Category:Tower Defense Games